


Game 4

by MguguQ



Category: b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MguguQ/pseuds/MguguQ
Kudos: 3





	Game 4

4

“肖战，你敢不敢跟我试试？”

恍惚间，肖战以为自己听错了，靠他更近一点

“你说什么？”

王一博以为他不信，深情且坚定的贴在他的耳边

“战哥，你敢不敢跟我试试”

只是普通的一句话，却引得肖战耳朵发了烧

“哈，王一博，我主要做1的，而且，如果要我做0的话，你知道的，我喜欢高大威猛的，你的话，我们两个角色重复，搞不到一起的”

王一博听了这话，只觉一口气堵在胸口，想要好好跟他掰扯掰扯，可转念一想，噗嗤的笑了起来

“战哥，虽然我不那么高，可我大且威猛呀，你要不试试？”

肖战是身经百战，可听王一博这么一说却是打心底害羞了起来，一时竟不知说些什么好

那人笑的一脸得逞，那笑容，很好看，打括号和小括号都在想自己招手，就这么不自觉的，吻上了他的唇

这个吻，出乎了王一博的意料，不过既然机会来了，王一博就不会放过魅力散发的机会，加深了了这个吻，唇齿交缠，只是一个吻，可是下腹的火苗却窜了上来，今夜，无论如何，都要吃掉他

肖战似是醉了，半推半就的跟王一博回了家。这是王一博第一次带人回家，之前的都去酒店或者另一处别墅，可就是不想要肖战躺在那张不知睡过多少人的床，跟他的第一次，要有仪式感

一进门，王一博就把肖战摁在玄关上吻了起来，两人都是老手，轻车熟路的扒起对方的衣服，没有开灯，窗外的灯光映进屋里，黑暗之中只有两具交缠的躯体和粗重的喘息，两人跌跌撞撞爬上二楼，衣物散落在楼梯上，当肖战躺在床上时，光裸的身体已经起了一层薄汗，迷离的双眼扫过王一博的那里时，想到自己要把它全都吃进去一定很疼，可身体却诚实的无法拒绝，还来不及反应，王一博握着自己的欲望，抚摸起来

“啊...好舒服..”

“那是，战哥，绝对不会让你失望的”

说着一边撸动着那里，一边用舌尖挑逗着硬挺的两颗红豆，肖战在床上从不矫情，尽情的享受对方带给自己的愉悦，很快就释放在了王一博的手里

“战哥，你有点快呦”

“你滚”

“我才不滚，我还要进来”

说着爬到肖战的身下开始舔弄肖战的小穴

“战哥，你好软呀”说着把肖战翻了个身，跪趴在哪里，自己沾着前面的爱液开始耐心的开拓起来，毕竟第一次的印象很重要，王一博忍着下身的涨痛，一边捻着那点，一边留意着肖战的表情，见他很是享受就开始大胆起来，抚着自己的下身，顶弄着穴口

一开始还好，比较温柔，肖战口中只是咿咿呀呀的不知说些什么，可是，王一博就是会逐渐失控，上手环上肖战的腰，一个用力，把他禁锢在自己的怀里

肖战被他的动作刺激的惊呼起来

“....啊.....你干嘛.....太深了……你慢点”

王一博那里能听他的，也不想听他拒绝，在床上，他从来都是暴君，一只手指伸进肖战的口中，搅弄着他的舌，一只手抚摸着他的胸，让他的背紧紧的贴着自己的胸膛

肖战哪里被这样折腾过，挣扎着要向前爬起，可腿都被他干软了，身下交合的地方早已一片泥泞，那人的动作像是要把自己劈开，只能哭唧唧的受着

“王一博，你快停下....要坏了...啊.....”

呻吟声和讨饶生只能让玉柱在体内涨大一圈，频率和力道却是一点减轻的意思都没有

“..啊...不行了...要到了”

抬起一只支撑身体的手，朝下面伸去，王一博看到他的意图，直接一只手擒住肖战的双手，一只手掰过肖战的头，注视着他的眼睛

“战哥，我业务能力很强的，能把你操射，你不用帮忙”

肖战还想辩解些什么，直接被王一博封了唇

从没有在床事上面如此被动，报复似的加紧后面，阻止他的动作

“战哥，放松，不然受伤的只有你”

王一博卖力的顶着那一点，肖战直觉眼前一黑，射了出来，王一博感受到小穴的痉挛，强忍着才没射，埋在他的身里，翻了180度，欣赏者没人面色潮红，梨花带雨

“战哥，怎么样，还满意吗？”

肖战还来不及回答，就被抱起，直觉天转地旋，后背抵在冰冷的玻璃上，是落地窗，瞬间羞耻心作祟

“王一博，回去，会被看到”

“不会，这么高，没开灯”

整个身体的重量都支撑在那一点上，王一博也不着急动作，就这样磨着那点，搞得肖战不争气的又抬了头

“王一博...你放过我吧，我不行了，刚刚都要干潮了，射不出了”

“战哥，你是爽了，我这还涨着呢”

“我帮你口”

“也可以，不过第一次，我想在你身里”

说着就毫不留情的开始动作，肖战怕掉下去，两条腿只能紧紧的盘着他的腰，双手攀着他的肩，整个人紧紧贴着他的胸膛，心跳的飞快，强有力的心跳震的大脑蒙蒙的，早就不知脸上的液体是汗水还是泪水，口中只有呻吟和讨饶，王一博在耳侧说些什么挑逗的话，肖战却是什么也听不到，只觉得身体异常敏感，哪里都痒痒的

终于不知过了多久，男人嘶吼着释放在自己的体内，滚烫的精液填满的整个小穴，顺着大腿根一点一点的渗出来

肖战早就不知高潮了多少次，明明干潮了了好几次了，这次却留出了稀薄的液体

“战哥，你被我干漏了”

肖战瞬时反应过来，羞羞的埋起了脸

王一博只是抚着他的脊背，吻着他的肩“战哥，我们去洗洗”

时间还早


End file.
